


The Summoning

by Phlyarologist



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist





	The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



Dr. Faust opened the stasis pod using an armature controlled through a wall double-buttressed with force fields. He brought the temperature up slowly and evenly. He was fully prepared, if anything got loose, to seal his laboratory off from the rest of the university station and its life support systems. He took all the correct precautions for reviving ancient entities you found drifting between the stars, and yet...

“What mysteries might you unravel?” he asked, rhetorically, as the frost in the chamber receded.

“Well, for one,” a dry voice said nearby, “you don't look like you know how to party.”


End file.
